Emendation
by HimeCharlie
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are brought back to Konoha. They will both be facing repercussions, but what will they be and why is Hinata involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. **

**There might be some spoilers, just so you know. This chapter is short because it is the prologue, but I will try to make the rest of the chapters longer. Enjoy.**

Emendation

"Damn it Zetsu, I thought you said he was dead." Tobi turned to Zetsu who shrugged.

"He will be soon. He's at his last breaths. Just bring him along. We'll cremate his body when he dies. I'll take Sasuke. He needs immediate medical attention or well have to cremate his body as well." Zetsu said as he began to lift an unconscious Sasuke.

"Don't fucking touch him aloe vera." howled Naruto as he and the rest of the group arrived after trailing Tobi.

"Fuck." was all Zetsu managed to say before a torrent of kunais came down on him. He dodged a few but the damage was done, leaving him bleeding.

Meanwhile Tobi was once again trying to free himself from Shino's insect globe.

'_Damn it their messing up my plans. I can't fight them now. Those insects already took more chakra than I originally planned to use. I'll have to postpone my meeting with Sasuke._'

"Zetsu we need to retreat."

"Ugh, fine. Lets go." said Zetsu as he and Tobi vanished.

"Damn it they got away." exclaimed an irritated Kiba punching the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Let it go Kiba, it's for the best. Anyways, we have more urgent matters at hand." Kakashi turned to face Naruto, who began to approach his old pupil, who was laying on the ground bleeding next to the infamous Itachi Uchiha, who appeared death. '_I never imagine seeing Itachi in such a pathetic state._'

Naruto knelt down next to his rival, cold sweat running down the back of his neck. '_Damn it Sasuke, don't you fucking die on me._' All his tense muscles relaxed as Sasuke chest rose taking a deep breath.

'_Thank kami._'

"Move Naruto, I need to heal him." Naruto was roughly shoved away by Sakura who with glowing green hands began inspecting Sasuke's wounds.

"Hinata!"

"Yes Kakashi sensei?"

"Examine Itachi, but be careful."

"Hai, Kakashi sensei." said Hinata as she neared Itachi's body. She began the process of checking his vital organs seeking any evidence of life. '_Itachi-kun please don't die._' She placed her head on his chest, determination keeping her from combusting from embarrassment. At last she heard a soft thud of his heart.

"Kakashi sensei, he has a heart beat but it is very faint."

"Fix him up, but just enough to keep him alive until we arrive at Konoha."

"What the hell for Kakashi?" yelled Kiba from his position next to Akamaru.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, appalled at her teammate's lack of respect. She did as Kakashi told her and tried to keep Itachi's chakra going.

"We need to take Itachi to Konoha. There he will receive the proper punishment for all his crimes. It isn't up to us to decide. The hokage needs to make that decision." Kakashi explained.

"Right, now Kakashi why don't you take Itachi and I take Sasuke?" asked Yamato who received a nod from Kakashi. "Good. Then lets head home."

Oh my what's going to happen to the Uchiha brothers? Will Sasuke ever have his meeting with Tobi a.k.a. Madara? Why did Hinata call Itachi, 'Itachi-kun?' Why is the author asking readers this questions? You'll just have to keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

**Hi. Wow it's been so long. I feel so bad for taking so long in updating this story. I will finish this story. Don't abandon me. I need the love, which reminds me to Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Remember I own nothing. By the way this story will more than likely contain Sakura bashing. I've had this dislike for her since I first saw her on the series. Hate at first sight. May contain spoilers so beware.**

--

The strong scent of the sterile room surrounded the teen as he awoke, his vision still hazy, yet he still managed to make out the familiar figure of Tsunade leaning over him.

"Well, well, prince charming finally decided to wake up, and here I thought I was going to have to kiss you. How do you feel Sasuke?" asked Tsunade.

"Ugh, how did I end up back here?" the hokage's teasing was grating on his nerves, making him feel even worse from the pain he already felt all over his aching body.

"Don't sound so miserable brat. Team eighth and team seven brought you back, they..."

Sasuke suddenly sat upright recalling the events that lead to him been hospitalized. "We were fighting. Itachi and I were fighting and then he collapsed. Is he dead? Did I finally kill him?" Sasuke frantically turned to look at Tsunade awaiting her response, wanting nothing more than for her to confirm his brother's death.

The ample bosom woman took a few steps away from Sasuke and sat on the chair that was at the foot of the bed before replying to Sasuke. "Your brother was also brought here. He was severely damaged. I treated him and he should be now recovering in another room in this hospital."

"You treated him? What the hell is wrong with you? Have you forgotten what he has done? He killed my whole family, our parents, he betrayed the village and you're giving him the royal treatment?" Sasuke was livid. '_The man I spent most of my life trying to eliminate is on his death bed and she heals him?_' "You said he's in this hospital right? What room is he in? I'm going to end this now."

"Calm down Sasuke. You're in no condition to fight, besides we need to talk." Tsunade voice and face held a no-nonsense tinge. "When I became Hokage all of Konoha's secrets were revealed to me by a letter that The Third Hokage left for whoever succeeded him as Hokage, including that of your brother's."

"I figured you already knew of how my family departed."

"Yes, but what I meant was his reasons for doing so."

"Hn, he already told me. He wants to take my eyes to gain more power."

"What? Is that what he told you? Huh, well I'm going to tell you the truth concerning your brother's treachery so I suggest you make yourself comfortable because it's a long story."

--

"Hinata! Hinata!"

"Ah, what is it Sakura-san? Did you need anything?" Hinata asked while looking at her superior.

"Sasuke's brother will be waking up soon. Go check on him." Sakura then turned deeming the conversation over.

"I thought you were suppose to oversee all of Uchiha-san's results."

Sakura stopped at hearing Hinata's words. She turned around and gave Hinata a once over before replying, "Are you telling me that I'm not doing my job properly."

Hinata jumped, frightened at the look Sakura was giving her. "No, no, of course not Sakura-san. It's just that I thought Tsunade-sama said you were the one responsible for Uchiha-san."

"Uchiha-san? What's with the honorific, huh Hinata? Have you forgotten who he is? It's because of him that my Sasuke-kun had to leave me." replied Sakura, "Anyway, I believe Sasuke-kun has awoken so I am going to go see him since I'm sure that he will want to see me, after all I am his teammate. Which means I don't have time to see his brother, so you will have to watch over him for me, understood?"

" Of course. If I were in your position I would also like to see my teammate."

"Right well, get to work." said Sakura before walking down the long hospital corridor leading to Sasuke's room.

--

"You're lying. You have to be lying. Itachi is a killer, a murderer!" hollered Sasuke, gripping the thin, white, hospital bed sheet.

"I'm afraid it's all true. Your brother was given the mission, by the village elders, to annihilate the Uchiha clan." said Tsunade as she kept her gaze on Sasuke, "Once your brother awakens and is in good health we will resolve this dilemma. Look Sasuke I believe it's in your right to know what actually happened though I doubt the elders will appreciate me having told you. I'm sure once the elders get wind of Itachi's return they will try to exile him."

"Exile? but you just said it was their order. They want to punish his for something they wanted. What kind of bullshit is that?" bellowed Sasuke in anger. Now that the truth was sinking in he felt the rage that had been aimed for years at his brother shift toward the elders of the village.

"Calm down, Sasuke. Like I said this will all be solved soon. I don't regard Itachi as a criminal and as Hokage I won't allow the elders to do as they want any longer." declared Tsunade with a high conviction.

* * *

I know it isn't much but, I'm getting back in the hang of writing. Sorry if there's any misspellings and I would like to apologize again for taking so long in writing this. I had a job and then I had two jobs which took up most of my time. I got out of both jobs and now I got a babysitting gig which takes up time but, pays pretty well . I'm just glad I got out of my second job. The boss was a total perv. Anyway I will try to post the next chapter a lot sooner than I posted this. See you soon.


End file.
